Nouvel ami ?
by heiji
Summary: après l'épisode 51. Ed est à Munich veut retourner chez lui depuis deux ans, lorsqu'il croise Envy qui quelque chose d'etrange comme un changement, il va alors devoir le supporter ... Fic abandonnée pour l'instant
1. rencontre

Titre : un nouvel ami ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

couple : Ed et Envy, Riza et Roy

Résumé : Ed est à Munich depuis deux ans lorsqu'il rencontre une vieille connaissance Envy qui n'est plus lui-même...

**_Attention : Tout d'abord ceci est ma première fic Full Métal Alchemist. Alors je case Ed et Envy ensemble mais je change un détail, ils ne sont pas frères. Envy n'est pas le fils de Hoenheim mais de Dante et d'un autre humain. Dante a rencontré par la suite Hoenheim et a délaissé son fils. C'est pour cela qu'Envy s'est suicidé et en veut à Hoenheim parce que sa mère l'a laissé tomber pour lui et la pierre philosophale. C'est Dante pour ses besoins qui a transformé son fils en Homonculus..._**

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Envy : Plutôt mourir !

Moi : Mais tu l'es déjà...

Prologue :

Je répète pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le résumé que Envy et Ed dans cette fanfiction ne sont pas frère. Envy est toujours le fils de Dante mais s'il en veut à Hoenheim, c'est parce qu'il l'a séparé de sa mère quand elle l'a rencontré. Délaissé par sa mère et par son père (un inconnu), il se suicide et en veut à Hoenheim parce qu'il voit en lui celui qui l'a séparé de sa mère. C'est donc Dante qui l'a transformé en Homonculus et pas Hoenheim...

Début :

Deux ans, ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était bloqué en Allemagne sans pouvoir pratiquer l'alchimie. Il avait tout tenté, étudié les fusées dans l'espoir de regagner son monde. De revoir son frère Alphonse. Celui-ci lui manqué tellement. Aucun jour ne passait sans qu'il pense à son frère mais aussi à Winry, Roy et les autres. Comment revenir dans son monde, cette question, il se la posait tous les jours et tous les jours il échouait. Ed errait dans les rues de Munich pour pouvoir se calmer un peu, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière non loin de là, un garçon de dos avec de longs cheveux verts habillé tout en noir. Ed resta un long moment interdit, il n'y croyait pas ça ne pouvais pas être lui !

Ed se faufila à travers la foule pour se rapprocher de cette silhouette familière. Il se rapprocha de cette silhouette en se demandant s'il rêvait ou si c'était un effet de son imagination. Tout à coup, la silhouette connu se retourna, Ed eu un choc en réalisant qui il avait en face de lui :

Envy...

Envy n'avait pas changé, il était toujours habillé pareil mais quelque chose avait changé mais Ed n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Ed se tenait prêt à l'attaque, mais Envy passa à côté de lui sans le remarquer. Ed méfiant sorti tout ce qu'il avait pour se défendre, un couteau. Prêt à se défendre, il coupa la route à Envy. Envy essaya de le contourner mais Ed l'en empêcha.

Envy : Qu'est ce que tu veux le gnome ?

Ed sur la défensive: Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Envy : Ca te regarde ! Qui t'es le nain ?

Ed de plus en plus en colère : Ne joue pas à ça, Envy ! Dis-moi, ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Envy très énervé : Dégage de ma route minus !

Envy bouscula Ed pour pouvoir passer. Ed se croyant attaqué utilisa son couteau pour se défendre et entailla le bras d'Envy. Envy par réflexe lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre le faisant tomber à terre Ed. Envy mis sa main sur son bras, la blessure saignait énormément. Ed se releva prêt à l'attaque mais quelque chose l'arrêta, Envy saignait et la blessure ne semblait pas vouloir se cicatriser, on contraire, elle saignait de plus en plus... Ed soudain examina en détail Envy curieux, il ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait...

Envy se tenant le bras pour faire stopper le saignement : T'es malade ou quoi ?

Envy se rapprocha d'Ed prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ed se tenait à distance, il ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Envy ne profitait pas de la situation ? Ed ne pouvait plus utiliser l'alchimie, il était donc vulnérable... Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Et surtout pourquoi sa blessure ne s'arrêtait-elle pas de saigner ? Ed détailla Envy soudain, un autre détail sauta au yeux d'Ed, l'Ouroboros d'Envy qu'il avait sur sa jambe avait disparu. Dans son dos, il n'avait plus rien non plus... Ed ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un poing sur sa mâchoire. Ed tomba à la renverse sous le choc. C'était Envy qui venait de le frapper. Ed se releva et fit face à son ennemi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour le comprendre, il fallait qu'il en parle à son père et pour cela, il fallait emmener Envy.

Ed : Envy, suit-moi !

Envy : Non mais t'es gravement atteint toi ! Tu m'attaques et maintenant tu veux que je te suive ! Dégage microbe !

Ed : Tu ne me laisse pas le choix...

Ed sauta sur Envy et l'assomma par surprise. Envy tomba au sol. Les passants agglutinaient autour des deux adolescents, regardèrent bizarrement Ed ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ed avec un sourire : C'est rien, il s'est juste évanoui...

Lentement, les passants se dispersèrent.

Ed : Bon maintenant il va falloir que je le trimbale jusque chez mon père...

* * *

Ed : Alors le vieux ? 

Son père venait de sortir dans la chambre où ils avaient enfermé Envy. Il venait d'examiner Envy pendant que celui-ci était encore inconscient...

Hoenheim : C'est incroyable...

Ed : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

H : Envy...

Ed : Quoi Envy, tu va cracher le morceau le vieux !

H : Envy est redevenu humain...

Ed : Quoi ! C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?

H : Le passage de la porte lui as rendu apparemment son humanité, il n'est plus un homonculus et à perdu tous ses pouvoirs...

Ed : Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas son vrai visage, il me l'a montré !

H : Envy a du passer la porte sous cette forme, c'est pour ça qu'il a encore ce corps.

Ed : ...

H : Tu m'as dit qu'il ne t'avais pas reconnu ?

Ed : Oui

H : La porte en lui rendant son humanité a du effacer tous ses souvenirs d'homonculus. Il doit être amnésique mais ça je n'en serait sûr que lorsqu'il sera réveillé...

Ed : Je suis en train de rêver, c'est impossible. Envy ne peut pas être redevenu humain !

H : Si je te l'assure, tu l'as vu par toi-même.

Ed : En tout cas, il n'a pas changé, il a le même caractère et a l'air toujours aussi sadique.

Ed réfléchit quelques secondes.

Ed : Et que va t-on faire de lui ?

H : Il faut le cacher !

Ed : Quoi! Et pourquoi ?

H : Tu connais la société de Thulé, je t'en ai déjà parlé... Quand il le sauront, ils vont le rechercher pour le tuer et l'utiliser pour ouvrir la porte.

Ed : Hé bien qu'il le tue ! Moi, je m'en fiche !

H : S'il y arrive, il attaquerons notre monde pour le conquérir... Et puis tu ne peux pas tenir Envy maintenant qu'il est humain et amnésique responsable de ses actes sous sa forme d'homonculus ?

Ed : Ca c'est toi qui le dit... Il n'a pas tué des amis à toi...

H : Il va falloir de toute façon que tu veilles sur lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Ed : Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que je fasse la nounou ?

H : Oui.

Ed : Mais il ne voudras jamais ! Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter !

H : Il va bien le falloir...

A suivre...

Vous avez sous les yeux ma première fanfiction sur Full Metal Alchemist. Je connais pas très bien ce manga n'ayant lu que les deux premiers volumes et n'ayant vu que vingt épisodes sur les cinquante et un, en contre partie j'ai vu beaucoup de sites. Alors s'il y a des fautes, des erreurs excusez-moi d'avance. Si cette fanfiction vous a plu, laissez-moi une review que je sache si je dois continuer à l'écrire. Je ne veux pas continuer cette fanfiction si elle ne plaît à personne, si vous ne la trouver pas bien ou si elle a trop d'erreurs... Donc si cette histoire vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je les attends vraiment avec impatience…


	2. explication

Titre : Un nouvel ami ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ed et Envy, Riza et Roy

Résumé : Ed est à munich depuis deux ans lorsqu'il rencontre une vieille connaissance, Envy, qui n'est plus lui même...

**_Attention : Tout d'abord, ceci est ma première fic Full Métal Alchemist. Alors je case Ed et Envy ensemble mais je change un détail, ils ne sont pas frères. Envy n'est pas le fils de Hohenheim mais de Dante et d'un autre humain. Dante a rencontré par la suite Hohenheim et a délaissé son fils. C'est pour cela qu'Envy s'est suicidé et en veut à Hohenheim parce que sa mère l'a laissé tomber pour lui et la pierre philosophale. C'est Dante, pour ses besoins, qui a transformé son fils en Homonculus..._**

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Ed : Je veux pas t'appartenir

Moi : T'es méchant ! T'es méchant et tout petit !

Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Moi : Donc tu reconnais que tu es méchant ?

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**_Lea : _**Merci pour ta review. Elle s'est fait attendre mais voilà la suite, J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours... Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris : _**Merci pour ta review, je suis content que tu l'ai lu, j'espère ainsi que tu découvrira un autre manga qui te plaira, bientôt le troisième tome va sortir et moi, je vais courir l'acheter... Je te remercie pour ton aide et encore merci pour tes encouragements, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour te rendre service... Bonne lecture !

**_Dee-dee :_** Merci pour ta review, content que tu trouves ma fic intéressant, c'est ma première de FMA. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

**_Léti : _**Merci pour la review. Content que cette première fic t'es plu, voilà la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_R.Kirika :_** Merci pour la review, moi aussi, j'adore le couple Envy et Edward, deux tempéraments de feu ensemble... J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_Seddy :_** Merci pour ta review. Le couple Envy et Edward va doucement se mettre en place... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire... Moi, j'atttends la suite de ton loft story... Je te laisse lire la suite.. Bonne lecture !

**_Lilalou :_** Merci pour la review. L'écriture en script, c'est pour éviter les répétitions parceque je suis un spécialiste des répétitions qui peut utiliser trois fois dans une même phrase le même mot... Sinon l'idée que tu proposes et pas mal mais Envy n'aurait pas alors le visage qu'on lui connaît et ce qui fait son charme, c'est quand même sa tête... Mais ta review m'a donnée une idée que je vais utiliser... Sinon je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Hororen987 : _**Merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Laeta :_** Merci pour la review. Les "trucs louches" ne sont pas prévus pour tout de suite mais voilà quand même le second chapitre, j'espère que tu l'appréciera aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_HANAKO32 : _**Merci pour la review. Si tu a aimé ce premier chapitre, j'espère que le second ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture !

**_Michat : _**Merci pour la review et les encouragements. Je veux éviter les fautes mais il risque d'y en avoir... Je vais faire tout mon possible pour les éviter... Voilà donc un second chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Ed était assis à côté du lit où était allongé Envy. Il appréhendait le réveil d'Envy et sa réaction. Tout à coup, Envy bougea, il était en train de reprendre conscience. Lorsqu'il fut totalement réveillé et qu'il vit Ed en face de lui, il se leva d'un coup. Apparemment, il n'était pas ravi de voir Ed à son réveil. Envy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Envy : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Ed : Je devais te ramener ici.

Envy : T'as de la suite dans les idées le microbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Et d'où est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ?

Ed : Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

Lorsqu'il entendit le jeune garçon prononcer cette phrase, une étrange image, comme un flash, passa soudain dans la tête d'Envy. Il se vit soudain, dans un lieu étrange, son bras transperçant le corps du garçon qui lui faisait face. Dans cette image, il était en train de tuer le garçon qui lui faisait face. Troublé une seconde par cette image qu'il ne comprenais pas, il repris vite le dessus.

Envy, sur un ton tranchant : Non, je devrais ?

Ed ne supportait déjà pas Envy avant, mais là, s'il continuait ainsi, c'est lui qui allait le tuer !

Ed : De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

Envy : En quoi ça te regarde, le gnome ?

Cette fois, Ed n'en le supporta pas plus, il se leva et ferma la chambre à double tour.

Envy cria mais Ed ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Ed : Je reviendrais quand tu seras plus coopératif !

Envy se leva mais trop tard, la chambre était fermée. Il dut se contenter de taper sur la porte.

* * *

Ed descendit rejoindre son père dans le salon.

H : Alors ?

E : Alors ? S'il continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais le tuer !

H : Il va falloir prendre des dispositions...

E : Pour quoi faire ?

H : Pour l'éloigner d'ici.

Edward regarda son père dubitatif.

H : Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, la société de Thulé veut se servir d'Envy pour rejoindre notre monde grâce à la porte.

E : Et comment comptent-t-ils procéder ?

H : Pour ouvrir la porte à partir de ce monde, il leur suffit d'un cercle de tansmutation et du sang d'un homonculus...

E : Mais Envy n'est plus un homonculus !

H : Oui, mais il reste des traces en lui. De plus, leur texte fondateur parle d'un homonculus dont la description est celle d'Envy, ils risquent de le retrouver...

E : Comment ?

H : Comme Envy t'a trouvé. Il n'est pas ici par hasard, il t'a retrouvé même si c'est de façon inconsciente. Vous venez du même monde et même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, il y a un lien qui vous unis.

Edward souffla, un lien avec Envy, il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

E : Si j'ai bien compris, n'importe qui peut ouvrir la porte avec un cercle de transmutation et le sang d'Envy ?

H : Oui, mais il faut un minimum de connaissance en alchimie.

Ed sembla perdu dans ses pensées, il avait un regard étrange. Son père, soudain, lui posa une question...

H : Tu ne comptes pas faire ça ?

E : Quoi ?

H : Utiliser Envy pour retourner chez toi !

Ed : Tu es bien mal placé pour me donner des leçons ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi !

Ed sortit de la pièce sur les nerfs, il alla dans sa chambre se reposer un peu.

Ed s'allongea sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées.

_Maintenant, j'ai une solution pour rentrer chez moi. Une solution, ce n'est pas le mot. C'est plutôt un moyen, mais quel moyen ! Tuer Envy, c'est impossible à réaliser, en tout cas plus maintenant. Tuer Envy lorsqu'il était homonculus ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'aurais été ravi de lui faire payer ses crimes, mais maintenant qu'il est humain, je ne peux pas le tuer. Je n'en suis pas capable. Pourtant je pourrais venger toutes ses victimes...Hughes, et me venger moi-même après tout, Envy m'a tué lui aussi. Mais je ne peux pas m'attaquer à un autre humain, même si c'est ma seule solution pour revoir un jour Alphonse et les autres. En plus, Envy avait tout oublié apparemment et comment lui faire payer des crimes dont il ne se souvient pas avoir commis ? _

Ed se retourna sur son lit.

_Du coup, je vais devoir veiller sur Envy. Une idée qui ne me plait pas spécialement non plus, mais il en dépend de la sécurité de notre monde... J'espére qu'il va se calmer et sera un peu moins arrogant que d'habitude. Et comment va-t-il prendre la nouvelle ? Comment va-t-il prendre tout ce que je vais devoir lui apprendre s'il a tout oublié... Les homonculus, la pierre philosophale... Va-t-il me prendre au sérieux, va-t-il me croire? Cette haine qu'il a envers moi ne va pas faciliter notre cohabitation. _

Ed se leva, décidé.

_Il faut que j'aille le voir, pour tout lui dire. Il faut que tout soit clair. Autant mettre tout sur la table maintenant. S'il faut que l'on cohabite, il faut cependant qu'il soit d'accord... Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix... _

* * *

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Envy était fou de rage.

_Que me veux ce gnome ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici ? _

Envy fit le tour de la chambre, pas moyen de s'échapper.

_Il va me le payer ! On ne m'enferme pas comme ça. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?_

L'image qu'il avait eu à l'esprit lui revint encore. Son attitude changea du tout au tout.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me vois en train de le tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de haine pour lui à chaque fois que je le vois ? Est-ce que je le connais ? _

Envy réfléchit un peu, mais ses plus lointains souvenirs ne remontaient qu'à deux ans...

Il sait peut-être qui je suis ? Il me connaissait peut-être avant que je ne perde la mémoire ?

Envy se rassit sur le lit, le seul meuble présent dans la pièce où on l'avait enfermé.

Tout à coup, la poignée de la porte tourna, Envy entendit la clé dévérouiller la porte.

Le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure entra.

Ed : Alors, prêt à m'écouter ?

Envy, de mauvaise grâce, accepta.

Envy : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ed : Edward Elric.

Envy réfléchit, ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

Apparemment, Envy était plus coopératif. Ed se décida donc à le questionner à nouveau.

Ed : Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Envy : Juste des images qui me reviennent par flash.

Ed : Tu ne te rappelles absolument rien

Envy : Rien, je viens de te dire !

Ed : Nous venons tous les deux d'un autre monde...

Envy : Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que je suis un extraterrestre ?

Ed : Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

Envy : Le passage d'un grande porte étrange comme si j'avais traversé une longue distance par cette porte.

Ed : Cette porte est une porte qui relie les deux mondes, celui dont nous venons et celui où l'on est.

Envy : Pourquoi alors est-ce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir ?

Ed : Parce que la porte a transformé ta nature.

Envy : Quoi ?

Ed attaqua la partie la plus délicate, il expliqua à Envy tout ce qu'il s'était passé, lui parlant de la pierre philosophale, Dante, Hoenhein, des homonculus Lust, Gluttony... Tous ces éléments rappelaient quelque chose à Envy. Il avait du mal à croire Ed, mais de temps en temps, son récit était ponctué d'images lui revenant, lui avec une jeune femme correspondant à la description qu'Ed avait fait de Lust, lui en train de donner d'étranges pierres rouges à un gosse ou encore lui en train de changer d'apparence physique... Envy dut se résoudre à admettre qu'Ed lui disait la vérité. Après avoir laissé un instant de répit à Envy pour qu'il assimile tout ce qu'il venait de dire, Ed lui parla de la société de Thulé. Il lui expliqua la situation actuelle, ce que voulait la société de Thulé, le seul moyen de rentrer chez eux. Envy l'écouta sans broncher, sans l'interrompre pour bien comprendre chacun des mots prononcés par Ed.

Envy : Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de rentrer chez nous ?

Ed : Non...

Envy : Le seul moyen, c'est donc de me tuer...

Ed : Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir partir...

Envy : Comment ça ?

Ed : Si la société de Thulé tombe sur toi, en plus de te tuer, elle risque d'attaquer et de détruire notre monde.

Envy : Et que dois-je faire ?

Ed : Nous allons nous cacher et essayer de passer inaperçu...

Envy : Comment ça, nous ?

Ed : Je vais t'aider à te cacher.

Envy : Il en est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

Ed : Je te rappelle que s'ils t'attrapent, ils te tueront, mais surtout ils s'en prendront à mon monde, à mes amis, à ma famille. Donc, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas devoir me supporter !

Envy, énervé, protesta, mais rien n'y fit. Ed était décidé à défendre son monde.

Envy : Et quand part-on ?

Ed : Le plus vite possible...

A suivre...

Voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de OOC et d'erreur...

Si ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! Merci d'avance...


	3. cohabitation et examen

Titre : Un nouvel ami ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ed et Envy, Riza et Roy, Alphonse et ...

Résumé : Ed est à munich depuis deux ans lorsqu'il rencontre une vieille connaissance, Envy, qui n'est plus lui-même...

**_Attention : Tout d'abord, ceci est ma première fic Full Métal Alchemist, alors je case Ed et Envy ensemble, mais je change un détail, ils ne sont pas frères. Envy n'est pas le fils de Hohenheim, mais de Dante et d'un autre humain. Dante a rencontré par la suite Hohenheim et a délaissé son fils. C'est pour cela qu'Envy s'est suicidé et en veut à Hohenheim parce que sa mère l'a laissé tomber pour lui et la pierre philosophale. C'est Dante, pour ses besoins, qui a transformé son fils en Homonculus..._**

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Alphonse : Et moi je suis où ?

Moi : Tu vas bientôt arriver... Attends un peu...

Alphonse : Mais...

Moi : Tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre et tu sauras...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Léti, Lea, Hororen987, Seddy, Ephemeris, Natsue77, Phenix 260, Ekao surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

Chapitre 3 :

Envy n'avait pas quitté sa chambre les premiers jours, il avait dû assimiler toutes les paroles d'Ed, tout ce qu'il avait oublié mais qui s'était pourtant bien passé. Ed avait décidé de déménager pour se tenir éloigné des grandes villes allemandes avant de quitter définitivement l'Allemagne. Envy dû suivre Ed contraint et forcé, on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Cependant, Ed n'avait pas tout dit à Envy et avait gardé des choses secrètes... Envy et Ed n'étaient pas très agréables l'un avec l'autre et cherchaient parfois la bagarre. Malgré tout, Ed avait remarqué un progrès, Envy n'avait encore tué personne... Ils allaient donc se retrouver seuls tous les deux dans une maison isolée, ils devraient donc alors faire des concessions. Ce fut une semaine plus tard qu'ils s'installèrent tous les deux seuls dans cette maison. Seul le père d'Ed savait où ils se cachaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la situation ne leur semblait pas des plus heureuses... Ed posa ses valises devant la maison.

Ed : Et voilà !

Envy : Quoi, on va vivre là-dedans ?

Envy examina la maison. Loin de ressembler à un palace, elle semblait en assez mauvais état. Apparemment toute petite, elle semblait abandonnée depuis assez longtemps... Ed ouvrit la porte de la maison qui grinça. Envy le suivit de près tout en grimaçant...

Envy : Ne crois pas que je vais passer ma vie ici pour toujours...

Ed : Il le faudra bien... Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte en France...

Envy souffla et se dirigea vers les étages. Ed posa les valises dans le hall et examina le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit salon et une cuisine minuscule. Ed entendit soudain Envy râler à l'étage.

Envy : Je rêve. Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre !

Ed : Si.

Envy : Il va falloir que je partage ma chambre avec toi !

Ed : Je te rassure, ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi...

* * *

Peu à peu, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, Envy et Edward avaient appris à cohabiter. Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble et ils faisaient tout pour se supporter. Dans un premier temps, ils s'étaient évités comme la peste ou alors se cherchaient des poux. Ou Envy provoquait Edward ou Edward enquiquinait Envy, ce qui se terminait toujours de la même façon, les deux se tapaient dessus. Parfois Edward avait le dessus mais c'était le plus souvent Envy qui l'emportait. Après s'être bien amoché tous les deux pendant la première semaine, ils avaient fini par comprendre que cette situation ne les mènerait nulle part. Ils avaient donc enterré la hache de guerre (ce qui était dur pour les deux) et avaient commencé à vivre comme deux personnes civilisées qui ne s'aiment pas, mais qui se supportent. Puis, depuis quelques jours, ils s'étaient mis à se parler, à discuter. Edward parlait de son monde à Envy qui l'écoutait et lui posait des questions. Edward, même s'il était triste de ne pas pouvoir regagner son monde, était content de pouvoir au moins en parler avec quelqu'un.

Envy : Alors personne ne m'attend...

Edward : Comment ça ?

Envy : Toi, tu as ton frère là-bas, tes amis. Moi, personne ne m'attend... Ni ici, ni là-bas.

Edward : Il te reste ta mère.

Envy : Ma mère, phhhh... Vu ce que j'en sais d'après toi, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à la pierre et se fout totalement de moi. Je ne suis que son homme de main...

Edward : ...

Envy : De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça, je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre tranquille.

Edward : Si tu le dis...

Envy : Etre attaché à quelqu'un est une faiblesse. Regarde-toi, tu ne passes pas un jour sans me parler de ton frère Alfred...

Edward : Alphonse !

Envy : C'est pareil... Moi, je ne me soucie que de moi et le reste, je m'en fous !

Edward : Je comprends mieux ton sale caractère d'homonculus puisque déjà humain, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi...

Envy s'énerva : Hé Fullmetal nabot ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Edward, surpris : Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Envy repensa aux mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ces mots... Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Envy : Fullmetal nabot… Ça veut dire quoi ?

Edward, perplexe : C'est mon nom d'alchimiste, mais je ne te l'avais pas dit...

Envy : Quoi nabot ?

Edward : Non ! Tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je ne suis pas petit ! J'ai grandi et si je semble petit, c'est parce que mon frère est dans une armure de deux mètres.

Envy : Je te rappelle que je ne me souviens pas de ton frère et désolé de ruiner tes espoirs, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise... Tu es petit !

Edward : NON !

Envy : Bon arrête là... Ton surnom d'alchimiste, c'est Fullmetal nabot ?

Edward : Non, c'est Fullmetal alchimiste tout court !

Envy : C'est petit comme nom...

Edward : Tu vas arrêter avec tes "petits" !

Envy afficha un large sourire, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas relancer la dispute et revint sur ce qui avait troublé Ed.

Envy : Comment est-ce que je sais ça puisque tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Edward : On dirait que ton amnésie commence à s'estomper, à moins que tu ne m'aies menti depuis le début...

Envy : Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai toujours dit la vérité ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi ! Echantillon !

Edward : Envy... Ça suffit... (puis réagissant aux paroles d'Envy) QUI EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE TRAITER DE PLUS PETIT QU' UN GAMIN DE 5 ANS !

Envy : C'est bien si tu en es conscient...

Edward : Répète ça !

Envy : Laisse tomber... Je vais me coucher, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de me faire accuser de tous les noms par toi !

Edward regarda Envy se lever et partir sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Pensée d'Ed :

_Rahhhhhhh ! Ce qu'il ménerve ! Il est totalement imprévisible et lunatique ! Comment voulez-vous que je vive avec quelqu'un comme lui, il y a de quoi s'énerver tout le temps! Il râle quand je lui parle de notre monde alors que c'est lui qui me demande sans arrêt de le lui décrire... Humain ou pas, s'il continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais le tuer !_

* * *

Envy monta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ed.

Pensée d'Envy :

_Il m'énerve, lui et ses bons sentiments ! Pourquoi veut-il que je m'inquiète pour qui que ce soit ? Je n'existe pour personne de toute façon et je ne me rappelle de rien... Exceptés ces flashs qui me reviennent de temps en temps mais, je ne peut pas lui en parler, il ne me croirait pas... Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'amuse tant de me rabaisser ? De me faire passer pour un monstre... S'il n'avait pas commencé, je n'aurai pas continué ! Il m'énerve ! Je vais finir par le tuer !_

* * *

Central dans l'autre monde :

Bureau du colonel Roy Mustang :

Le colonel fixait la personne qu'il avait en face de lui... Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance.

Roy : Tu es sûr de vouloir passer cet examen ?

Inconnu : Oui.

Roy : Tu sais que cet examen et très dur et qu'on ne prend que peu de personne de ton âge...

Inconnu : Je sais mieux que n'importe qui qu'il y a eu des précédents...

Roy sourit.

Roy : Alphonse, si je te dis ça, c'est pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère aurait accepté que tu le passes...

Alphonse : C'est le seul moyen.

Roy : Le seul moyen pour quoi ?

Alphonse : Pour que je trouve un jour le moyen de ramener mon frère.

Roy : Alphonse, je sais que tu ne te rappelles pas de tout, mais vous avez déjà essayer de ramener votre mère et ça s'est soldé par de graves conséquences. Et tu dois te souvenir que la transmutation humaine est interdite.

A : Je sais... Mais si je suis ici devant vous, c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon frère.

R : Soit. Je comprends mais...

Alphonse coupa le colonel : Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous allez me laisser passer cet examen d'Alchimiste d'état ?

Roy examina à nouveau Alphonse, il avait l'air déterminé.

R : J'ai déjà vu ce regard, on dirait celui de ton frère lorsque lui aussi voulait passer l'examen... Tu as ma permission et mon soutient.

Alphonse sourit.

R : Tu va devoir travailler dur !

A : Ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça, deux personnes me font travailler nuit et jour depuis des semaines...

R : Deux personnes ?

A : Mon maître Izumi et Wrath.

R : Wrath ! L'homonculus qui...

A : Il nous a aidé, moi et mon frère... Et il est revenu vivre à Risenbol.

R : C'est toujours un homonculus malgré tout ! Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance...

A : Je lui fais entièrement confiance, il m'a promis de m'aider à ramener mon frère... Il a beaucoup changé en deux ans...

R : Je vois que toi aussi, tu as beaucoup changé...

A : C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est retrouver mon frère.

R : Tu sais que ta tentative est inutile ?

A : Tant que j'aurai de l'espoir, rien ne sera impossible. Et vous verrez un jour, mon frère sera là lui aussi...

Le colonel sourit. Il laissa partir Alphonse et resta pensif assis à son bureau. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Riza.

Riza : Ça va ?

Roy : Oui, je vais très bien rassure-toi !

Riza : Pourtant, tu m'as l'air ailleurs...

Roy : Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à Alphonse. Il a une telle volonté, il ressemble beaucoup à son frère...

Riza : Oui, je suis certaine qu'il va être alchimiste d'état sans aucune difficulté...

Roy : Je crois que tu as raison... Mais va-t-il réussir à faire ce dont il rêve tant... Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

* * *

Alphonse sortait tranquillement lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Une goutte perla sur son front quand il reconnut la voix. Il fut tout d'un coup enserré entre deux immenses bras.

: Alphonse Elric ! Si je m'attendais... Je suis content de vous revoir !

Alphonse : Commandant Amstrong, vous pouvez me reposer, j'étouffe...

Amstrong : Oh bien sûr ! Alors on m'a dit que nous aurions bientôt un nouvel alchimiste parmis nous. Je suis sûr que vous allez réussir !

Alphonse : Merci.

Amstrong : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à me demander !

Alphonse sourit et remercia le commandant Amstrong.

Amstrong : Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler.

Alphonse fut obligé d'être encore être étouffé par le commandant avant de pouvoir filer.

Dehors, une personne attendait Alphonse et trépignait d'impatience.

: Alors ?

A : Du calme, Wrath... Il a accepté.

Wrath attrapa Alphonse par le bras.

W : Bien, alors au travail ! Et tout de suite !

Alphonse afficha un immense sourire.

A suivre...

Excusez moi pour la suite si Wrath est OOC mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à situer son caractère...

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours... Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi des reviews, je les attends avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Léti, Lea, Hororen987, Seddy, Ephemeris, Natsue77, Phenix 260, Ekao surtout à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre._


End file.
